


Best. Birthday. Ever.

by Darth_Tantrum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, birthday fic, tony stark stans des
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Tantrum/pseuds/Darth_Tantrum
Summary: A quick birthday fic for the incredible Desdemona Wren.





	Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginpomme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginpomme/gifts).

Des had to admit, as far as birthdays went, this year had been a good one. Her friends had taken her to some of San Francisco’s best places, then she enjoyed a fantastic dinner at her favorite restaurant with her nearest and dearest. To top it off, when it came time to open her gifts, she made out like a bandit. She didn’t think the day could get any better.

After a long, relaxing shower, she sat down at her computer to get some work done before bed. She opened up the draft of her latest book and got only three sentences in before her phone rang.

“Seriously? Right when I get started?” She rolled her eyes as she reached for her phone. UNKNOWN NUMBER flashed on the screen. With another eyeroll, she rejected the call and tossed her phone aside. If there was a Hell, she had no doubt every spam caller on earth would burn there for eternity.

No sooner had she gotten back to work than a text message came through.

“Wow, you’re a persistent asshole, aren’t you?”

With as much indignation as she could muster, she swiped open the message.

UNKNOWN: You know, I can’t remember the last time someone rejected my call.

She scoffed, irritated at this fool’s bravado. She knew she shouldn’t engage them, but they’d pushed the wrong buttons tonight. It was her birthday. She could be petty on her birthday.

“I guess there’s a first time for everything,” she typed out.

UNKNOWN: I suppose. I mean, most people are curious what Iron Man has to say, but if you’re busy we can cut this short.

That gave Des a moment of pause. Iron Man. As in, Tony Stark, Avenger, Iron Man?

“Bullshit.”

UNKNOWN: Well, you could always listen to the voicemail and check.

She frowned. This guy had to be messing with her, right? She’d check the voicemail and it would be some automated recording telling her how she can lower her insurance premiums. Then she’d just feel angrier for being so gullible.

But then again, no one would know she checked it except her. The text conversation had gotten her curious. After all, how many bots texted their victims saying they were Tony fucking Stark?

Even as she put the phone to her ear, she felt ridiculous. Why would Tony Stark be calling her? How would he even get her number—

“Desdemona Wren! Tony Stark here. I gotta admit, I’m a little surprised to be sent to voicemail after only two rings. Why don’t you go ahead and give me a call back when you’re a little less busy?” He left a phone number before the message ended.

She recognized that voice. She’s seen enough interviews with Tony Stark to recognize him just by the first “De—” of the message. Tony Stark really had called her.

And she’d sent him to voicemail. And called bullshit on his identity.

“Shitshitshitshitshit!” she hissed, dialing the number.

The line picked up after three rings. “Not bullshit after all, huh?” he said by way of greeting.

“Mr. Stark, I’m very sorry,” she started. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was apologizing to Tony Stark, actual genius and superhero. Best. Birthday. Ever.

She could practically hear him waving her apology off in his tone. “Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s just such a shock,” she went on. “I mean, how did you get my number? Why would you even want to call me?”

“How is pretty simple. I mean, I am Tony Stark. Iron Man. Genius. Avenger. National treasure—world treasure, if we’re being brutally honest.” A self-satisfied chuckle broke his verbal resume. “If I want to get in contact with someone, it’s not that difficult. As for the why, I’m a big fan of your books.”

Des’s already racing heart did double-time. Tony Stark read her books? And liked them? Well, all those acephobic queer book bloggers could officially suck her metaphorical dick.

She grinned. “Really? I’m glad to hear that, Mr. Stark.”

“Call me Tony, please.”

Her grin widened. “Right. Tony.” She felt a new surge of confidence now that she knew Tony Stark was a fan. “So, what can I do for you, Tony?”

“Mostly I just wanted to congratulate you on the excellent work. And also to make sure you send a copy of your next book to Stark Industries. Just invoice Pepper, she’ll take care of it.”

Des almost squealed in her excitement, but calmed herself at the last moment to reply with a poised, “Of course. I’ll make a note of that.” As though she’d forget.

“Fantastic. You have a good night, Desdemona.”

“Just Des is fine,” she corrected. “Thank you for calling Mr. Sta—Tony.” Under her breath she muttered a giddy, “Best birthday ever!”

Tony hummed on the other end of the line. “What was that? Did you just say it was your birthday?”

Des winced that her excited stanning had been caught by the object of her fannish adoration. “Ah, yea.”

“Well, I picked a good time to call. Happy birthday, Des. Save my number. Next time I’m in San Francisco, I’ll treat you to a belated birthday lunch.”

She beamed. “That would be great. Let me know. We’ll set it up.”

“Good night and happy birthday, Des. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Good night, Tony.”

Des stared at her phone for a long moment before she set it back down. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I,” she began, “am a fucking badass. Happy birthday to me, bitches.”


End file.
